Just Call My Name
by KiwiStar
Summary: All she ever had to do was call his name and he'd be there. *Sequel to One Slushie Too Far* Puck/Rachel.


**Okay so this is the sequel to One Slushie Too Far. I know it's really early for a sequel, but I couldn't help myself. I don't own anything, the songs that were mentioned or the artists that were mentioned. I'd like to thank .girl.173 for helping me get ideas for this. Please read and REVIEW!!lol. Seriously, if you Alert or Favorite, please review, it's the only thing I ask of you:) Oh an**

* * *

Puck smiled a he strummed the guitar for the girl sitting across from him. As she listened, he began to sing along. _"The writings on the wall, you've read that I'll be gone. But if you call my name, just know that I'll come running. For one more night to spare with you, this is where I'm mean to be, please don't leave me."_ He strummed the final piece and sighed. "So that's one I was looking at for us to do, but there's some others too."

"What was the name of the song you just played the chorus of?"

"You Should've Killed Me When You Had The Chance, by A Day to Remember. It's a pretty okay song, I really like the chrous though."

"I'm glad you're so focused on this, Noah."

"It helps to have such a devoted partner." He chuckled as she kissed his cheek and shuffled through music sheets.

"How about his one?" She asked, handing him the papers.

"Call My Name by Third Day." He analyzed it before nodding in approval. "See, since dating me I've taught you in the arts of good taste in music." Puck kissed Rachel's cheek and began strumming again on his guitar. _"It's been so long since, you felt like you were loved. So what went wrong? But do you know there's a place where you belong, here in my arms. When you feel like you're alone in your sadness. It seems like no one else in this whole world cares. And you want to get away from the madness. You just call my name and I'll be there. You just call my name and I'll be there."_

He cut off the song and Rachel pouted. "C'mon, Noah, couldn't you have at least finished it, I really liked it."

He laughed and laced his fingers with hers. "That would take away from my plan." Puck smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Rachel, I was serious though. If you ever need me, call my name and I'll come running."

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

Neither was away of the glaring Finn standing behind the door to the auditorium.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Rachel was minding her own business, humming a Celine Dion song as she strode down the hallway. She couldn't wait to get into Glee and see Puck again. Ever since he had helped her from Finn's Slushie attack and stood up for her, she couldn't stop thinking about him. After all, he was her boyfriend now. A smile crossed her lips as the word flooded her mind. _Boyfriend_. The one word she wished she could describe Finn as, but now was associating it with Noah Puckerman. It just seemed right to her now. Finn didn't care, Noah did; it was as simple as that.

As she practically strutted into the room, beaming smile on her lips an as she opened her eyes, her smile faltered. Noah wasn't there. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie sat in a semi circle, eyes narrowed as those who could stand did. She was confused. Why were they all looking at her as if she were a mental patient in need of severe psychotherapy. "C-can I help you guys? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"We wanted to discuss your relations to Noah Puckerman." Kurt said curtly. Mercedes nodded, as did the rest of the Glee crew.

"Okay…" She trailed off, confused.

"Honey," Kurt started, before Mercedes cut him off.

"Girl he just ain't right for you." She stated bluntly.

"W-We heard him l-last week." Tina stammered and Artie nodded.

Rachel nearly stumbled back with the spitfire comments. "And?"

"And we want what's best for you and he's not it." Kurt stated, adjusting his hat slightly. "He's the epitome of what turns a good girl bad, honey. He's tortured us for years, do you know how many designer jackets he's ruined? Or how many of your shirts he's ruined with all those Slushies." Kurt finished, putting his hands on Rachel's shoulders. "He's the conductor on the train to hell, and sweetie, do NOT get on that train."

"Kurt's right, he'll only bring you down. He's evil." Artie stated.

"Maybe you just don't realize what's underneath it all. Noah's sweet and he's smarter then he let's on. So what if he's a little…troubled. I could help him get through it, he really is a good guy and someday, maybe I'll have some real friends who'll support me instead of trying to tear apart something that could be brilliant." With that, Rachel held her chin high as arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Good afternoon, Rach." Noah kissed her cheek before nodding to the rest of the Club. "Good afternoon Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie."

Even farther behind came in Matt, Mike, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Finn. They all took seats while Noah walked Rachel to a bench and sat down beside her. He held her hand in his and smiled at her shamelessly. The rest couldn't believe it, Noah was acting civil. Really civil, to everybody. He had acted that way earlier when he was using Rachel, but now, there was no evidence of acting this time around.

Mr. Schue walked in and as he passed Puck and Rachel, he looked shocked, but brushed it off and handed everybody the music sheets. "Bring Me To Life?" Mercedes asked quizzically.

"Yeah." Mr Schue smiled a very Mr. Schue-ish smile. "It's by Evanesence. Rachel gets female lead and…let's see here…ah, Puck. C'mon up here, congrats, you've won a free duet with Rachel Berry. Now…sing." He backed up and let the two teens face each other, each smiling as the music started up…

* * *

An hour later, Glee had ended and most of the teens had left. Except for Rachel, Puck, and Finn. Rachel sat in the auditorium, a couple rooms away from Glee's room, where Puck was sitting practicing for a surprise song he was going to do for Rachel. Finn had just entered the auditorium, a wide smirk over his face…

* * *

Rachel looked up to see Finn standing at the stage, hands deep in his pockets. She smile politely. "Finn? What are you doing here so late?"

"I needed to talk to you about something." He replied.

"Okay, talk."

"I don't want you dating Puck." He stated bluntly.

"And why not? Because I'm not your fallback girl anymore? Are you upset that if you and Quinn break up that you won't be able to turn to Option B." She taunted. "I'm over you, Finn."

He chortled. "No you're not. You're just settling for him. It's me you really want." He had cornered her and had her pressed against the wall. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers forcefully. His hands pinned her to the wall behind her and she opened her mouth in shock. Finn too this opportunity to deepen the kiss and freed one hand to begin unbuttoning Rachel's blouse. "It's always been me you've wanted." Before she began dating Puck, she would've agreed. Now, he couldn't be anymore wrong.

Rachel tried to free herself, but Finn was stronger and pinned her back into place. Finn ripped Rachel's blouse off and threw it to the ground before hiking her skirt up with one hand while copping a feel. He kissed down her jaw line and onto her collarbone. Rachel suddenly remembered.

_If you ever need me, just call my name and I'll come running._

Without hesitation, she opened her mouth and screamed.

* * *

Puck had been sitting on the piano, strumming to random songs that he felt fit his angel. He smiled just thinking about her. Rachel Berry had given up on Finn. She had gotten over Finn and had gotten into him. He promised himself he wouldn't screw this up. No, he just couldn't screw up another thing he had going for him.

Rachel reciprocated his feelings for her and understood him better than anybody ever could. She believed in him and tried to be civil, despite when he threw Slushies in her face. The Slushies were all in the past, now he'd be the one shielding her from an onslaught of purple ice. As he was playing, he heard Rachel singing in the next room. His smile broadened and he played in tune with her, even if she didn't know he was there.

Then, he heard the scream.

"NOAH!"

He took off running.

* * *

Rachel bit her lip as Finn glared at her. "He's not going to come, Rachel. He's never been completely focused on anything besides getting girls in bed. After all, he did it to Quinn. You didn't hear, he's the father of her baby."

"He told me. I understood. People make mistakes." She tried to get out of his grip again. Finn tried to kiss her again and she squirmed, making it harder for him. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief when the door was shoved open and a fuming Pick stood there, fists clenched as he ran down the steps and bounded onto the stage.

"What the hell are you doing, Hudson?!" Both Rachel and Finn were surprised. Puck _never_ called Finn by his last name. With two hands, Puck grabbed Finn and threw him to the ground before getting on top of him. Gripping Finn's shirt collar with one hand, Puck repeatedly punched him with the other. "Get away from her!"

Finn shoved Puck away and tackled him to the ground, getting in a few good punches on Puck. "She's wanted me for weeks, there's no doubt in my mind that she still does. I'm done with Quinn, I've changed my mind, I want Rachel." Puck got back up onto his feet, not caring that his nose was bleeding, and stepped closer to Finn.

The two stood toe-to-toe, foreheads almost touching. "Really? It's too bad she doesn't want you anymore. All I ask is that you stay away from her."

"And all I ask is that you and I are done being friends."

Puck snorted. "We were done being friends the moment Quinn chose you." Turning to Rachel, he looked over her sadly. Her shirt was ripped in half and scattered on the floor and she was wearing only the red skirt she wore that day and her white, lacy bra. "C'mon, Rach, let's get you out of here." Draping his letterman jacket over her shoulders, he led her to his truck.

"What about your guitar?"

"I can get it in the morning." He answered as he lifted her into his truck and he got in. In silence, he drove back to her house, only to find the garage and driveway empty. "Your dads are out of town again?" He asked.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded and Puck carried her bridal-style up to her room and set her down so she could change into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Seeing that she was okay, Puck turned around to leave only to have her grab his wrist. "P-Puck, please don't leave."

Puck only gave her a reassuring smile as he sat on the bed, legs outstretched and using the pillows as a backrest. Rachel lay next to him, head resting on his chest and one arm draped over his stomach. He put an arm around her shoulders. "Is your lip still bleeding?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry, Rach."

"It wasn't your fault. People are talking about us, you know?"

"Anybody specific?" He asked, knowing exactly who was doing it.

"Glee. They say you're taking me nowhere fast. But look at where I am. I'm in the arms of my savior."

"Rachel, do you understand what he could've done to you? I should've stayed with you. I should've-"

Rachel put a finger against his lips and turned so she was straddling him and looking into his eyes. "The only thing that matters is that you came and you saved me. You kept your promise, Noah." She smiled softly and kissed his forehead and his lips before kissing his nose. He winced and she apologized. "Sorry, Noah."

"It's a good kind of pain." He chuckled and Rachel slid back into her original position.

"Night, Noah." She yawned and using his chest for a pillow, fell asleep. Puck stayed up, staring a the ceiling and going over the night's events in his head. Stroking Rachel's hair, he smiled to himself. He wasn't a Lima Loser. He was a hero. He was her hero.

_Just call my name, and I'll come running_


End file.
